


what jisoo wants, jisoo gets

by arsatine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealousy, M/M, savage jisoo like yes snakeshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: "Seokmin..." Soonyoung pleadingly whines from his bed, a pout plastered on his face."Seokmin..." Jisoo starts, his tone a contrast from Soonyoung's pleading one, all low and warningly scary.Honestly, Soonyoung can be pretty persuading if he wants to and Jisoo can be really scary when he's in the mood and Seokmin had never imagined that he'd be on the receiving end of both sides at the same time.So right now, Seokmin just actually wants to burrow under his blankets and sleep through this decision.





	what jisoo wants, jisoo gets

**Author's Note:**

> wow,, ive got like three ongoing multi-chapter fics and i still made this self-indulgent fic wow @me 
> 
> also this is based off the part in Beautiful where Seokmin was going back-and-forth between Jisoo and Soonyoung but Jisoo gets Seokmin at the end like yes bitch
> 
> i love seoksoo sm okayyyy
> 
> also a seoksoo fic w/o angst and complicated dialogues ??? wow

Seokmin really hates having to make decisions. He dislikes the responsibility of have one over the other and having his opinion be the basis of something so when it goes wrong, he gets blamed. 

He doesn't like getting blamed. Which is why everytime he offers his opinion on anything he always tells the others to just ignore it because he is not taking that responsibility, nope. 

But when two people are making him choose between them and he can't possibly thrust the responsibility on another unwilling member, he knows he's done for. He did not deserve this.

So when Soonyoung bursts into their room complaining, during his and Jisoo-hyung's cuddle time when the older was just proposing that they go out on a date, and the fact that Jisoo just got a bit annoyed rather than being completely understanding, Seokmin knew that shi- things were going to go wrong.

"Jihoonie can't hang out with me! Seungkwan's with Hansol to the movies, and I don't want to third wheel with anyone else!" Soonyoung all but wails to his utterly confused bestfriend and his equally confused and slightly annoyed boyfriend. "So... you'd rather third wheel with us?" Jisoo asks slowly, raising a brow lightly. 

"Atleast I've got Seokmin!" Soonyoung flops down unceremoniously on Seokmin's empty bed (they were currently on Jisoo's bed). "I'm still here though, you know." Jisoo reminds the younger.

" Hm mm mmph." Soonyoung replies, face pressed against Seokmin's pillow. Jisoo tightens his hold on Seokmin's torso and the latter doesn't have to look to know that Jisoo was currently sporting a slight frown.

"I don't mind." Soonyoung repeats, as he lifts his head from the pillow. "I'm not stopping you from doing couply stuff. I just need to hang around with someone." Jisoo frowns even more, knowing that Soonyoung always gets the full attention of whoever he's with. And that means Seokmin's attention. 

"Why can't Jihoon hang out with you?" Jisoo presses further. He's usually a bit more understanding and compliant than this but this was their first day off after weeks of packed schedules and he had to share Seokmin with everyone. So don't blame him for wanting to have Seokmin all to himself today.

Soonyoung laughs bitterly. "He wants to work! Can you believe it? Then he wants to sleep and then there's no more time for me!" Jisoo sighs and Seokmin starts to feel sad for his bestfriend. "Hyung, maybe Soonyou-"

Seokmin immediately clamps his mouth shut when Jisoo throws him a look and releases his hold on Seokmin's torso and gets his phone instead.

He looks over at Soonyoung who was staring at Seokmin with a determined, pitiful face and Seokmin just wants to let Soonyoung stay. But he looks at his older boyfriend beside him looking absolutely disappointed at how the way this day is going at Seokmin doesn't want to let Jisoo down either.

"Seokmin..." Soonyoung pleadingly whines from his bed, a pout plastered on his face. 

"Seokmin..." Jisoo starts, his tone a contrast from Soonyoung's pleading one, all low and warningly scary. 

Honestly, Soonyoung can be pretty persuading if he wants to and Jisoo can be really scary when he's in the mood and Seokmin had never imagined that he'd be on the receiving end of both sides at the same time.

So right now, Seokmin just actually wants to burrow under his blankets and sleep through this decision. 

Jisoo lays down beside Seokmin and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's torso again, snuggling back to the warmth, and placing his head against Seokmin's chest. 

"You're not going anywhere, Seokminnie." Jisoo mumbles against his chest. Seokmin shoots Soonyoung an apologetic smile to which Soonyoung just pouts as a reply. "Go somewhere else, Soonyoung-ah. Please." Jisoo tacks on afterwards.

Soonyoung finally sits up, his expression not unlike a kicked puppy and shuffles off Seokmin's bed mumbling complaints under his breath. Jisoo chooses to ignore Soonyoung and just snuggles further against Seokmin. Seokmin just sighs. "Sorry, Soonyoung-hyung."

A couple of soft knocks came from the door making them all look towards the general direction of the doorway. "I thought everyone went somewhere?" Soonyoung asks. "Jisoo-hyung? Is Soonyoung still there?" A slightly muffled, breathless, familiar voice came from outside. 

Soonyoung's face immediately brightened and opened the door quickly, embracing his smaller boyfriend in his arms. 

"Jihoonie!" 

The tips of Jihoon's ears were pink but he still wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend. "Stop bothering Seokmin and Jisoo-hyung already. C'mon. Thanks Jisoo-hyung." He shoots Jisoo a forced smile and pulls Soonyoung away, closing the door behind them.

Jisoo just flashes him a small wave and a grin, while Seokmin just stares at Jisoo. "Hyung, did you message Jihoon-hyung just to get rid of Soonyoung-hyung?" 

Jisoo pouts (too cutely, Seokmin adds). "You make it sound like its a bad thing, Minnie." Seokmin shakes his head and laughs, kissing Jisoo's hair. "No, it's not. Thank you. How'd you get Jihoon-hyung to leave his duties anyway?"

Jisoo winks at him. "I've got my ways. But we now get to spend the whole day together, right?"

Seokmin shuffles down and wraps his arms tighter around Jisoo, kissing him softly. "You snake. But yep. I love you so much, hyung."

"I love you too, Lee Seokmin."

* * *

**2JI (2)**

**jishua**  
> woozi  
> pls pick up your boyfriend  
> he's ruining my day off with MY boyfriend

 **wooji**  
> im finishing something hyung  
> can u babysit him for me for a while

 **jishua**  
> no.  
> i want to spend this day off with seokmin  
> and seokmin ALONE  
> also you shouldn't even be working right now

 **wooji**  
> please. :< :< :<

 **jishua**  
> no amount of cute emojis can save you now  
> im getting impatient 

**wooji**  
> hyung i know soonyoungs a handful but pls  
> i dont wanna handle him rn

 **jishua**  
> if you're not here in 10  
> soonyoungs gonna know what you said about him when you messaged me drunk  
> no not only soonyoung  
> everyone in this whole group  
> everyone loves a soft woozi  
> and a painfully honest woozi  
> i hAD TO SUFFER YOU MIDGET  
> i still have screenshots  
> 'hyung soonyoungieee hs thr modt beautiful eyes i jsut wnat to kiss him forevre'  
> also i think it would be nice for everyone to know that you were so whipped for soonyoung for so far back that your muse in adore u was him  
> d a m n  
> also i think it would be helpful to soonyoung if he knows about your obsession with neck kisses and hickeys and how you just want him to bruise you to heaven  
> god that was painful to type

 **wooji**  
> goTTA BLAST  
> SEE YOU HYUNG

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SAVAGE JOSHUA H O N G
> 
> please leave kudoses and comments for future improvement lmao thnx !!!! <3
> 
> also ill update the tags later its ao3 or chrome's being a little bitch rn


End file.
